


The Red Cloak Trail

by TheFieryRedCloak



Series: The Red Cloaked Universes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFieryRedCloak/pseuds/TheFieryRedCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John and Sherlock strive to solve a case with no leads and suspicious circumstances they stumble upon some new friends to help them. Just in time as it looks like they will need all the help they can get to save the world and their newest friend from danger and even death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, I have written this story for Wattpad and Quotev, and I finally got an account here! I just wanted to thank you for reading this and know more is on the way. I should update on Mondays, this first chapter the exception! Anyways enough of my yammering! Have fun!

IN 221 B BAKER ST, LONDON

As John rubbed his eyes sleepily for the third time, he wondered  how he had gotten himself into this life style.

"It's all Sherlock's fault, I guess," he mumbled to himself. 

His eyes searched for his watch in the dimly lit room.

"Bloody hell!!! Its one in the morning!" He exclaimed.

John had been blogging their latest completed case as well as researching their next one, while Sherlock lay on the black couch, eyes closed.  He wasn't sleeping though. John could tell by the silent movement of his lips as he thought over things. No, he wasn't sleeping, he was just in his mind palace solving their case. John glanced out the window and noticed a figure crossing the street. That's odd he thought to himself. Not the fact that someone was out at this hour. No, he lived in his apartment at 221B Baker Street in central London, people were bound to be out and about even this late. The odd thing was what he/she (he couldn't tell from this distance) was wearing.  The figure appeared to be wearing, a red, ... a red cloak. John blinked, and even stranger, the figure had vanished. John sighed and rubbed his eyes again. It's too late for this, he thought, I'm hallucinating. 

"I'm going to bed." He announced.

Sherlock did not reply and John did not expect him to. He could go on for days, lying there in silence. John climbed the stairs to his bedroom and laid down. He thought ruefully of his early morning tomorrow (TODAY, he amended), and silently cursing to himself he fell asleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

ROUTE 66, CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

Dean and Sam had been in the car for nine hours on there way to the next hunt, when Castiel appeared in the back seat. They were just deciding where they'd eat and spend the night when they heard a sound behind them.

"SON OF A B***H! Cas, we told you to stop doing that!  A little warning, next time?" Dean yelled.

Sam, having just recovered from hitting his head on the ceiling in shock, just shook his head and sighed . 

"I apologize for startling you. I sensed a powerful entity in this vicinity, that is of neither Demon nor Angel in origin. As well as sensed a strange occurrence about to take place involving you two." Castiel replied, his gruff voice as robotic as ever.

Sam spoke up. "Well what is it then if it's not an Angel or a Demon ? And what do you mean a "strange occurrence"? 

"I have no knowledge of this entity other than what I have previously stated, nor do I know the exact date or time of the occurrence." Castiel answered, irritation could almost be detected in his voice.

"So... Let me get this straight. You came to warn us about something bad ass enough to want to warn us about, but all you know is that is bad and not anything we've seen before? On top of that something bad is gonna happen but you don't know when? How is that different from normal??!!"

"I have no knowledge but felt it deeply important that I be here." Castiel insisted.  
"But-----" Sam started.

"Sammy," Dean cut him off. Knowing how tired he was, Sam was probably similarly exhausted. "We'll figure it out. First we need to get som chow and sleep." He said pulling into a local diner's parking lot.

**************************************  
Dean pulled out of the parking lot with Sam and Castiel sitting in silence. He felt much better for having eaten two slices of apple pie and some coffee. As he turned back on to the narrow stretch of highway, he noticed the lack of cars and wondered how late it realy was. He didn't look at the clock, though, for fear of being to tired to drive after realizing how late it was. He continued driving and was about to change the son when he saw a flash of red in his rearview mirror. Dean blinked, then double checked all his mirrors. There were no other cars on this stretch of highway. That should have made him feel more at ease but instead it made him further uneasy. Especially when he thought harder of what he had seen. The flash of red hadn't looked like another car. It had looked like, well like a red... cloak.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

LONDON, EARTH 2012

The Doctor stepped out of of his blue police, smiling broadly, with his current companion, Donna,  in tow. She followed him, looked around, and sighed. 

"This doesn't look like the beach, Doctor."

"No you're right, it isn't the beach, but this is better! Earth, London, judging by the look of it, and 2014, going by the architecture."

"Oh that's so close! I'd be about... well you don't need to know my age, spaceman (She'd be about 46). You said we'd go to the beach. You said it before we went to the..." 

Donna paused not wanting to go further and mention The Library and all the things that had happened there. The losses she had sustained were still clear in her mind and she was sure, despite his enormous grin, it was the same for the Doctor. 

"Well it doesn't matter WHEN you said it. What matters is that you said it. Now let's hop back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., and head to the beach even if its space-beach."

"This is much better! Breath that air feel the life of the place. You humans with your day-to-day lives and your hustle and bustle, it's fantastic! Now let's wonder about and see what trouble we can get ourselves into . All-on-sy!" He replied then began to fast walk down the street.

Donna shook her head. For a man more than 900 years old, he sure acted live a five-year-old child. As she began to follow she noticed a sudden flash of red. Startled, she walked around the outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S., then called out "Doctor...", then stopped.

She was worrying for nothing, she told herself. The Doctor turned around and called from much further up the street. "Donna? What, are you coming?"

"Nothing... never mind, wait up Doctor!" She called back. 

As she chased after the Doctor she couldn't help but remember what she saw, what she THOUGHT she saw at least. Donna could have sworn there had been a figure standing in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. looking up at with awe. The strangest part of it was the fact that the figure was that it was... wearing a red... cloak.


	2. Waking Up in London to a Big Blue Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any questions let me know! If not I'd love to hear from you anyway! Comment below!

N 221 B BAKER ST, LONDON

John woke up promptly at 6 o'clock in the morning to his beeping alarm, and blinked his bleary eyes.

"Six hours of sleep," he said and then sighed, "I guess some sleep is better than no sleep."

He then deftly turned his alarm off and rolled out of his bed. John showered, and dressed in 15 minutes, then headed downstairs towards the kitchen. He entered the sitting room, only to find Sherlock still lying on the couch, thinking.

"Still haven't solved it, I take it? Bet you didn't get any sleep. I'll have to let your fans know. They like to think your human you know." John said.

Sherlock turned to him eyes flashing open, and asked, irritated "WHY?!", then in an excited tone he continued "Sleep, John? Why would I sleep when I such a non-boring case waiting to be solved?! Disapearing people, gone for months unheard from, that resurface just long enough to muder complete strangers, then get caught claiming to have no recollection of having killed or where they disappeared to. There's ten unrelated people with the same pattern. It's Christmas!"

He looked as though he might've continued with more gruesome details but was cut off by a sudden "vwoorping" noise.

Sherlock suddenly looked very alert and asked, very calmly "What was that?"

 

"It's probably just Mrs. Hudson's washer on the fritz again." John replied.

"No it's not! It's like nothing I've ever heard before! No earthly thing makes that noise!" Sherlock shouted, looking almost, if John didn't know better, SCARED.

"You can't have heard every noise that everything on this Earth has ever made! What is it then? Is is a spaceship that can travel all over the Universe and in time, like out of a bad sci-fi television show?!" 

Sherlock looked into Johns eyes, and full of seriousness he said, "Maybe."

John just shook his head. It was Sherlock. You really couldn't understand him. He lived with him for a while now and even he knew that. He looked up and noticed Sherlock had gone to the window.

"Come here John look!" Sherlock called.

John walked over to the window and looked out on the street below. Directly across the street from their flat, in front of the newly made motel, made in place of the flat that had exploded before, was a big blue box. It looked sort of like a phone booth except it was blue, and John could barely read the words but said "Police Public Call Box".

Sherlock answered his unasked question. "It a box police used to trap people they arrested and call for back-up. It was used in the 1960's before mobiles and police cars were common. What I don't understand is how it got there it wasn't there last night, but it couldn't have just appeared"

"Maybe some kids put it in their car, and drove it here, then left it as a prank?" 

"Possible, but what was that noise? I'm going down there to determine for sure." 

Before John could say a word Sherlock was in his robe and running down the stairs towards the strange box.

"Sherlock!" John called as he raced after him.

At the door, John nearly ran into Sherlock. He had stopped just short of the threshold. John noticed him waiting and watching a man and a woman who appeared to have just vacated the box. They appeared to be arguing, the female one angry and the male one grinning with delight. The male one began to hurry down the street calling," AL-LON-SY!" after him. The woman began to follow, then stopped, walked completely around the box, hesitated, then chased after him. Immediately after they were out of sight, Sherlock ran across the street, without looking, to the box and began examining it. John hurried after him. When he reached the box, John noticed the look of frustration on Sherlock's face, and asked "Well?"

He turned to John and said " The outer walls suggest it is old far older than the 1960's. The handle and lock show its been used for protection because the lock is worn from a hurried key turning and the handle is loosened from being pushed in and turned at a run. The peculiar thing is that is impossible to push it in, there isn't enough room. Its well loved judging by the finger prints that suggest stroking on the side of the door. I already lifted them to scan later. That's all I know!" He finished angrily.

"All? That's a lot to go on for now." John soothed.

"Yes but I can't tell how it got here! There are no tire tracks of any kind so no motor vehicle got it here, there are no finger prints or foot prints that suggest being carried, and I think people would've noticed if a helicopter or plane dropped it here. It just appeared!" Sherlock continued, still frustrated.

"But... but... that's impossible!!!" John argued.

Sherlock just shrugged. "Once you eliminate the possible, whatever's left, however improbable, must be the answer. I am going to monitor this box, see if there isn't another way for it to have gotten here."

"What about your case? I thought it was "Christmas"?"

"This is much more interesting!" Sherlock replied excited once more.

"Whatever, I'm going to work. Text me if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Sherlock said absent-mindly as he continued to stare at the box.

John just shook his head, then called a cab. He hoped, as the cab drove away, that Sherlock would eventually get some sleep. As much as Sherlock acted like a dick, John still cared for him. 

"What am I going to do with you, Sherlock Holmes?" He asked himself quietly as the cab left Baker Street.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

ROUTE 66 OUTSIDE OF CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

As Dean drove towards the brightly lit motel parking lot, he couldn't help but wonder what that red flash was. He pulled into a space not far from the door, and turned off the engine. 

"I'm going to see if there are any empty rooms here." Dean said.

Sam did not reply, as he was sleeping, so Dean turned to Castiel.

"Look after him, Cas. I'll just be a minute."

Castiel nodded in agreement and fixed his eyes on Sam. Dean waited for a moment, and noticed he didn't blink. Then, he walked to the door and strode inside. He had brief discussion with the lady at the desk, in which he asked about a room AND a date. Much to Dean's disappointment, she said no to both and, defeated, he walked back to the Impala. This was the third fully-booked motel on this strech of highway. When he arrived at the car, Castiel raised an eye brow and Dean shook his head in answer, then looked at Sam. It was his turn to drive, but he looked so peaceful, more peaceful than Dean had seen him since Jess's death. Dean choose to let him sleep. He pulled out and drove a little farther towards a gas station with Castiel still silently sitting in the back. As he filled up on gas he yawned, wishing for a place to sleep that was nearby. While he was doing this Sam finally stirred and blinked looking at the clock.

"Why didn't you wake me up for my turn to drive?" He asked angrily.

"I didn't need to trade yet. 'M not tired."  Dean lied casually.

"Dean, you've been driving for 6 hours strait. It's 3 am, don't lie. Get out, I'm going to drive now." 

Dean looked as though he might argue, but then stopped. He really WAS tired, despite what he said. So Dean and Sam switched seats and buckled up. Dean closed his eyes and said finally, "Find us a motel, 'kay? Don't keep driving if you see one. Don't play hero by keeping on driving while I sleep."

Sam did not reply, and Dean drifted off to sleep.   
************************************

It was a about an hour and a half later when the car violently shook, jarring Dean into consciousness.

"Dammit Sammy! What are you doing to My Baby???!!!!!" He shouted.

"I'm not doing anything! I can't control it! It's like it's got a mind of its own!" Sam yelled back.

"First of all, SHE is not an IT. She's a SHE. Second of all, cars can't drive themselves. Cas any ideas?" He said turning back to Castiel.

"I do not know what is going on. I can not leave the car and Sam does indeed have no control over the car. All that I can tell is that it is the occurrence that I mentioned earlier and is not the work of Demons or Angels." He said, his usually impassive face showing worry lines.

"So what your saying is that we're basically screwed?" Dean asked frustrated as the car contiued to drive itself, rocking violently, the landscape beginning to blur as it picked up speed.

"I mean, at this rate we're going to crash into another car and die, and even worse the Impala is gonna be scrap metal."

"Dean! Get your priorities straight. The Impala is not more important than us dying!" Sam yelled. 

"Look, I'm not planning on having children anytime soon, so my legacy is this car. If I die I want it to be okay! So back to what I said before," He started turning back to Castiel. "We're screwed, right? Some evil thing has got control of my car and is gonna crash us, am I correct?"

"I do not sense evil or deadly intent, only an," he paused before continuing "extremely fiery soul."

Sam and Dean looked dumfounded at Castiel and were about to reply when a bright white light surrounded the Impala and they blacked out.  
**************************************

They came to parked in front of a motel on a busy street. It was bright outside the car, definitely daylight. Sam blinked in suprise and looked at Dean, then he began to un-buckle, about to get out. Dean stopped him opening the door.

"Where are you going?! We don't know what's out there!" Dean said looking alarmed.

"We also don't know where we are, which is what I was going to find out" Sam replied tartly. 

"What if it's not safe?!" Dean asked.

Sam relented saying, "Fine. Castiel can go first. He's an Angel, hardly anything can mess with him."

Dean still did not look happy about this, but agreed. Castiel scooted to the door and said, "I'll knock four times on the door if it's safe." 

Then he opened the door and got out, closing it deftly behind him. Five minutes later (which felt like an eternity to Dean), the brothers heard four soft knocks on the windshield. Then they got out.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

Sam walked over to the nearest newspaper bin and grabbed a newspaper. He read for moment, then his eyes widened in suprise, his mouth dropping in to the shape of an O. Dean grabbed the newspaper and noticed it's title, "The Guardian" and then noticed the city, or rather the COUNTRY it claimed to be from.

"LONDON, ENGLAND!" Dean yelled. "HOW, THE HELL, DID WE END UP IN ENGLAND???!!!!"

"Stop it Dean! People are starting to stare!" Sam said.

Dean breathed in and out, and then said."My question still stands, Sammy. How, the Hell, did we end up in London, ENGLAND?!" He said quietly steel edging his every word.

"I don't know yet. We'll figure it out." He paused looking around for a moment. "Where's Cas?" He asked looking alarmed.

"Over here." A gruff voice answered.

Dean and Sam turned and walked a little bit down the street and noticed Castiel looking intently up at... a big, blue, box. 

"It's a police box from the 1960's. Police used these to hold prisoners while the called, and/or waited for back-up. The thing is, they haven't used these in years, not since police got cars and phones." Sam said.

"Maybe someone put it there as a prank." Dean suggested.

"Do they usually have souls?" Castiel asked interrupting them. "Because, this one does."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

LONDON, ENGLAND EARTH 2012

It didn't take the Doctor long to find trouble in the heart of London. He stumbled across a newspaper stand as he and Donna were getting some fish 'n chips, it read: Ten murders by Ten Different People, in the Same Week, Is London Safe?.  
The Doctor immediately picked it up and walked away, leaving Donna to pay for both the fish 'n chips, and the newspaper. When she caught up with him he was frowning darkly and reading the newspaper. All her anger over having to pay had subsided and she asked quietly, "What is it Doctor?" 

"Ten murders, in the same week, by ten different people, all of whom disappeared mysteriously, and murdered complete strangers and without remembering  having done so? That's extremely suspicious. It suggests alien activity, and its a violent one too, judging by the results. We better check this out. Come on the house isn't that far."

 "What house?" Donna called as he hailed a taxi. 

"The latest victim's of course." The Doctor called hopping into the car that had just driven up.

 Donna sighed, but followed.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When they arrived on the scene, the whole of the house was blocked off with yellow tape and it was crawling with officers from Scotland Yard. 

"How are gonna get in there?" Donna asked.

The Doctor brought out his psychic paper and showed it to her. "With this." He replied with a mischievous smile.

"I bloody love you!" She told him.

"I know." He said with a wink.

He walked toward the man who appeared to be in charge and Donna followed. The Doctor showed the man his psychic paper, and the man nodded but looked aggravated.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade, Mycroft sent you to check on us didn't he? Your I.D. says you from the government definitely from the higher ups 'cause I've never met you." The man said

The Doctor looked taken aback at the mention of Mycroft but continued with a smile. "Yep that's us, 'the higher ups' sent us to check progress. I'm code named 'The Doctor' and this is my partner Donna Noble. 

"Oh are you..." Lestrade gestured to them together.

"We're not married or a couple." The Doctor replied quickly.

"Never EVER." Donna added looking flushed. 

"You don't mean Mycroft HOLMES though right?" The Doctor asked hesitantly.

D.I. Lestrade just shrugged. "Who else?"  
Then he said "Doctor, you can follow mean to the scene of the crime but..." and he hesitated "its extremely... gory. I don't recommend  bringing her in." He said gesturing to Donna. 

Donna went pale for a moment and agreed with this, saying "Is the suspect around? Can I talk to him/her?"

"She's more than a suspect several witnesses saw her through the home's window, but sure. She over there with Sergeant Donovan." He said pointing across the lawn.

Donna walked over while the Doctor followed Lestrade. When Donna reached the place where Lestrade had pointed, she saw two girls, one maybe 19 in handcuffs, and the other 20 or 30 watching her. Donna approached with her usual amount of confidence and said "Donna, Donna Noble at your service. Lestrade sent me over here to interview the suspect.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Sergeant Sally Donovan." The older of the two said. "This is Campbell Caldwell."

Donna turned to the younger girl, who was in tears and looked frightened out of her mind. Donna didn't think she looked anything like a killer. Then again what did she know? "Please tell me what you THINK happened." She told the girl.

Campbell hesitated, saying "You wouldn't believe me."

"I've seen al ot of things YOU wouldn't believe. Donna countered. The girl looked into Donna's eyes, then began.

"I was biking home to my flat about a month ago and something hit me in the head. I was terrified, then this like..." and she hesitated "black smoke surrounded me and that's the last thing I remember until this morning. I woke up and I was on the front porch and it... was like I had no control over my body. The door was unlocked... and I..." The poor girl burst into tears and  would say no more.

Donna felt truly sorry for her. She was telling what, she at least THOUGHT, was the truth. 

"That's enough for now." Donna said kindly. "I'll go now." 

Then Sergeant Donovan put her in the back of the police car and someone drove it away. Donna and Sally headed back towards the spot where Donna had left Lestrade and the Doctor. It wasn't long when both the men came back. The Doctor looked gaunt, and Lestrade looked exhausted. 

"I think we're done here." The Doctor told Lestrade. "Is there any other place we could look for more answers?"

Lestrade hesitated then said, "Well..."

"Oh, no! Tell me you're not going to send them to Freak!" Sally asked angrily as if this "Freak", was the Devil himself.

Lestrade ignored her comment and continued. "Go to 221B Baker St. That's where Sherlock lives. He aught to know more by now."

The Doctor's face brightened considerably and said cheerfully "Oh I certainly will."

Donna thought the name was familiar but did not say anything till they got in a cab and headed back to the Tardis. She then asked, "What's so important about Sherlock? Why does he sound familiar?"

"Oh, he's only the world's greatest detective and also a fictional character."

"What?!" Donna yelled as they approached their big blue box.


	3. Meetings/Superwholock Explosion

PHYSICIAN'S OFFICE

John was just finishing up with his last patient, when he received a text. He picked up his mobile and heard Sherlock's familiar text alert noise. He looked at the screen as saw:

Come to Baker St. Now. -SH

John sighed and wondered again how he lived with Sherlock. Then he replied:

Okay... Why?  -JW

There wasn't an answer to that so John packed up then hailed a cab. "221 B Baker St." He said and the taxi drove off with him in it.  
 :-)  :-)  :-)  :-)  :-)  :-)  :-)  :-) :-)  :-)  :-)  :-) :-) 

When John arrived the first thing he notice was that the blue box was no longer alone. There was now a strange black car, parked a little further down the street, but too close to the box for it to be separate from it. There were also three men surveying the box with interest and suspicion. Two were about average height and one was very tall 6 ft or more. One of the average height ones was wearing a leather jacket and the other was wearing... a trench coat. There's a man after Sherlock's heart. John thought. If he had one, John amended with a smile.

They seemed to be arguing but then the one in the leather jacket said something and they piled into the car. Except the trench coat one he stared at the box a bot longer then... VANISHED! 

"BLOODY HELL!!!!!" John exclaimed, then rushed up the stairs to the flat he and Sherlock shared. 

When he reached the sitting area, he noticed Sherlock facing outside, towards the window.

"Did you see rhat man! The one that vanished!" John said.

He needed to know that he wasn't crazy. Sherlock did not reply for a moment.

Then, he said "I believe so. He was not the only surprise after you left. The car also... appeared...like the blue box."

John was surprised he sounded so shaky. He had only heard Sherlock like this once before in Baskerville when he had been drugged. John was so used to seeing Sherlock as unshakable that it unnerved him. He wondered what it would take to bring out the old Sherlock. 

"Sherlock... are you... okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am! What kind of question is that?! I'm FINE." Sherlock snapped.

"It's just that-" John began, but was quickly cut off by Sherlock.

"I'm FINE." He repeated, still staring out the window.

Then he leapt up suddenly and began to race down the stairs as John heard the same "vwrooping" noise they'd heard when the box had first arrived. John raced after him. As he raced down the stairs John heard the noise louder, as if it was in there with him. He kept following Sherlock till he again almost ran into Sherlock on the threshold of the doorway to the outside. He was about to shout angrily at Sherlock, when he noticed where he was looking. 

"But!!! It... it was just here!!!!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock just turned around and slammed the door then trudged up the stairs, disappointed. When John got over his shock and followed, he found Sherlock fully dressed complete with is trench coat and scarf, laying on the couch eyes closed. 

"Why'd you get dressed?" John asked puzzled. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No! I needed a menial activity to stimulate my brain function. I am MISSING something! I have to figure out what it is!" Sherlock shouted, frustrated. Just then Mrs. Hudson waddled up the stair looking alarmed.

"What have you two done this time?" She asked accusingly. "There's FBI at the door."

Mrs. Hudson looked especially nervous as she said that.To be fair, John thought, her last experience with a American government agency gotten her hurt. John looked at Sherlock to see if he'd move. He made no move to get up. John sighed, then trudged down the stairs.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

ACROSS FROM 221 B BAKER ST EARLIER

"Yeah, 221B Baker St."

"Let's go there so we can get to the bottom of this. Where are we?"

"Uhh..." Sam typed something on his laptop and then looked alarmed. "Across the street "

"Shoot. Trap?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam agreed.

"We're going anyway, right?"

"Yup."

Sam stood up, and with Dean's help, they dressed in their F.B.I. suits grabbed minimal supplies and headed across the street. When they arrived they had to ring the doorbell three times over the course of 20 minutes, then a slightly elderly woman opened the door smiling. Her smile faltered, however when he told her who he was, and showed her his forged FBI badge. She then quickly tottered up the stairs and vanished from sight. Shortly after that an almost hobbit-short man came down the stairs. He had blonde hair and was wearing a knit seater and an irritated look on his face.

"FBI right? What is it you need? Did Sherlock hack your files again? Did he do something illegal?" The man questioned, looking at Dean, as if these were everyday questions.

"Does he do stuff like that often?" Dean asked before Sam elbowed him in the stomach. 

"No, no. Nothing like that. We just wanted to speak with him. Is he here?" Sam stated.

The man gestured up the stairs. "He's up there pouting, or thinking as he likes to call it. I assume you have a case you need him to solve, then. I'm John by the way, Dr. John H. Watson. Follow me" John began to walk up the stairs.

Sam and Dean followed, Dean looking worried, and Sam looking like the fangirl he was inside. As they made it up the stairs they saw a man, eyes closed, fully dressed, lying on the couch. 

"Sherlock, there's visitors for you." The man didn't move. John sighed then said, "They have a case."

The man's eyes flashed open and he immediately got up. He then walked over to a chair on the far end of the small room. 

"Fine, but they better not be boring. I was busy." John shook his head muttered something that sounded like, "No you weren't." then sat down in the chair opposite him. Sam and Dean cautiously stood in front of the two of them then showed "Sherlock" their badges.

"Actually we're here about the case you're currently working. Our superior assigned us to help you." Sam explained.

"Those are fake. You're not FBI. You have five seconds to be honest with me or I'll be forced to call Scotland Yard." John looked taken aback at this information but he looked like he believed Sherlock.

"You wouldn't be able to tell the truth from the lies." Dean said before Sam could stop him.

"Oh yes?" Sherlock said. "You sit in the car for hours on end eating nothing but fast food. You are very familiar with weapons, and violence. You two are siblings and have lost one or both you're parents. However, even though you're shorter you're older. You're new to London, and were born in the southern US. You are used to moving around and hunt for a living. I'm not sure what though. Now tell me why you're here and what you hunt. I WILL know the truth. Believe me."

Sam just gaped for a moment then said, "How…?"

"Well, Sherlock's waiting." John added.

"We hunt Demons, Ghost, Monsters, the like. My best friend's an Angel and I have seen more things that haunt the back of people's nightmares than anybody normal could take and still be sane." Dean blurted.

"He said the TRUTH not---" John began but Sherlock cut him short.

"He IS telling the truth." Sherlock said looking surprised but certain. All the facts add up. Even if I don't believe them."

John looked dumfounded, Sam looked pissed at Dean, and Dean looked smug but surprised. Dean was the first to speak up.

"So now that we got that out of the way will you help us. we found a case that looks like... something we'd check out... Also how the HELL did you know all that?"   
   
Sam also spoke up. "Are you the REAL Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson? It's kind of impossible for you to be a Victorian area fictional character but I figure I should ask. It wouldn't surprise me."

This statement threw both John and, surprisingly, Sherlock for a loop. Sherlock smiled.

"This case is definitely NOT going to be boring..."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

OUTSIDE THE TARDIS, BAKER ST

As they got into the Tardis Donna was still reeling.

"Fictional character what do you MEAN Doctor?"

"Exactly what I said. He's part of a series of books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Lovely bloke, he gave me a pair of shoes. Mind you they smelt terrible, but hygiene back then had pretty low standa-" Donna interrupted.

"Yes, but how is he REAL?!?!?!"

"I dunno!" The Doctor looked filled with excitement as he started the engines and pulled out a note. He turned and showed it to Donna. It was small paper covered in some sort of circular language. "I found his outside the Tardis. It's written in Gallifreyan. It says 'Land in 221 C Baker St., it's empty. Also the place you want is across the street.' Isn't that just brilliant?!" He looked like he was about to explode from the excitement of it all.  
Donna looked ready to explode too, just not from excitement.

"Doctor," She said testily. "Tell me you know who that's from."

"Nope. It's feminine writing and it's signed with a burning bird picture. Isn't that fantastic!"

"Give it here!" She grabbed the note. "Hold on. I can't read this. I thought the Tardis translated everything."

"Not Gallifreyan. It's the lost language of the Time Lords. I'm the only one alive today that can read it." He began to frown as he said that the excitement draining from his expression.

"So who could've --"

"Written the note?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, but feel that finding Sherlock Holmes is the key."

Alright, but I still don't like it."

The Doctor smiled. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He pushed some buttons on the console as Donna rolled her eyes. "I've bought the room three months in advance, and we are parked. Allonsy!" He opened the doors and walked out to a small, musty, moldy room. 

"No wonder this place wasn't booked. It's disgusting!" The doctor just laughed.

"C'mon! Let's go meet Sherlock Holmes!" He walked out the room, down the hall, and out the front door. Donna followed looking puzzled. "We can't just've appeared in the flat. We need to ring the doorbell like proper house guests. He said answering her unasked question. He then rang the doorbell and waited patiently till an elderly woman answered the door. 

"Guests! They just keep coming! Are you lot here to see Sherlock then?"

"Actually no. We're here to move into our flat. 221c is it?" The Doctor looked at her curiously, as if he didn't already know.

"Oh!' She smiled at that. "Rented it three months in advance, didn't you…? You can call my Mrs. Hudson.

"The Doctor" he supplied helpfully.

"Honeymoon?" She asked looking at Donna.

"NO. Never EVER. I'm Donna, Donna Noble." Donna said quickly.

Mrs. Hudson looked taken aback for a moment then smiled again. "Alright Dearies, come upstairs meet your new neighbors. I'll make tea. Just this once though. I'm not your house keeper."  
Then she hobbled up the stairs, calling, "New neighbors boys, be nice Sherlock." 

At the word SHERLOCK, the Doctor ran up the stairs and Donna followed.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

When they reached the top of the stairs and walked into the room Mrs. Hudson had walked into, they saw four men arguing over a bulletin board. One was extremely tall wearing plaid and long hair. Another was dressed similarly but exactly 6 ft and had short hair with a stubbly beard. The other two stood out one standing protectively by the other. This was a bit ridiculous considering the protective one was short maybe 5'6, in a knit sweater looking slightly, like a teddy bear. However the Doctor noticed a small buldge just under his shirt to the right, which could only be one thing.

"A Gun, why does everybody need a gun these days?" The Doctor muttered.

The other one, that the short one had been protecting, turned as he heard him. He was tall wearing a dark black coat and a blue scarf, with dark curly locks. 

"Who are you?" The man asked frowning as he looked the Doctor up and down.

"I'm the Doctor, hello." This made the man frown even further almost as if he were glaring at him.

"Just one name?" The man looked him up and down again as if he could find out more just by looking at him. The Doctor didn't lose his grin.

"Yup. That's me, The Doctor,  one name fits just right. you must be Mr. Holmes!" The Doctor shook his hand and Sherlock's expession changed fr0m confused to irritated. Sherlock pulled his hand away.

"Just Sherlock woud be fine."

The short one spoke up extending his hand. "I'm John Watson. He doesn't like human contact. Sometimes I wonder if HE'S human." John smiled.

The Doctor took his hand. "That shouldn't be a problem then. It's nice to meet you both I've heard so much about you."

Donna spoke up. "I'm Donna Noble by the way, incase any of you boys cared." Sherlock looked her up and down and his smile returned.

"Your a women in your fourties. You've travelled with this man a lot but not in any kind of romantic relationship. No you're more close friends. You don't think highly of yourself and judging by what I can see I agee with you."

"Oi!!" Donna interjected, but Sherlock interjected.

"Dyed red hair, and a poor attitude to compensate for you self-loathing. You're highly opinionated. You have lost someone, a father perhaps. You look at this man as if he is the most important person in your life, almost in awe, as if you can't belive he exists. So tell me, why? Why do you think this man is so impressive?"

As Sherlock finished Donna's anger had left her and she stood there almost sad. She spoke up. "If you can tell all that then why don't you know?"

Sherlock looked furious and turned to the Doctor. "I don't know who or what you are. I just know that I can't read you like I can everyone else."  
John looked astounded at this revelation and the two men, who had just stood there while Sherlock did his thing, stood up. The shorter one stood up.

"Can you tell if he's human Sherlock?"

"And who would you be? American, definitely not from around here." Donna said.

"I'll tell you who we are as soon as he tells us who he is. The Doctor? One word names aren't a good sign where we come from. Are you an Angel? A Demon? Something else?"

Donna looked around to see if they were joking but all four faces remained stoic except for a small twitch from Sherlock who looked irritated.  
The Doctor spoke up. "I'm an alien. A time lord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Gasterborus. I'm 903 years old and I just came to speak about the murders I assume you're tracking."


	4. Figuring It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short/late update. Finals week made this just slip my mind.

The six of them stood around the map occasionally sneaking shocked and curious glances at one another while Mrs. Hudson made tea, and at Dean's request, apple pie. As time wore on Dean began to worry about where Cas had gone. These new people, fictional characters and alien as they were, he trusted them. They needed to work on figuring it ALL out. Why The Doctor, Donna, and him and Sam, had been brought here, was a main concern. Also what was causing the murders, they were suspicious enough that all six, seven with Castiel, of them had immediately needed to investigate it. That's mainly what they were dealing with at the moment: what connected them. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and everyone but Sherlock looked up. 

"Don't worry about it. Mrs. Hudson will get it," Sherlock said.

John rolled his eyes and said, "You know, YOU could get it every once and a while."

Without looking up Sherlock replied, "What would be the point of that? What if they were boring?"

John sighed, and The Doctor cheerfully headed down the stairs. "I'll get it!" He called.

Sherlock and Donna rolled their eyes simultaneously and Donna glared at him in irritation, beginning to open her mouth when a voice could be heard downstairs. It was gruff, and almost emotionless. 

"Is there a Samuel or Dean here?"

"CAS!" Dean yelled, and clambered down the steps. Everyone, including Sherlock, followed curiously.

"Well I guess that answers your question," The Doctor said chuckling quietly. 

"Cas, buddy were you been?! You just disappeared!" Dean said.

"I was tracing a residue left by a high powered being. She led me here. She was too fast for even me."

"She WHO Cas? And what do you mean faster than you?"

"I am unaware as to who she is. I merely got a glimpse. And I mean she flies faster than any Angel ever could."

"Angel?" Sherlock said laughing in disbelief.

"Yes," said Cas frowning. "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

"There is no higher power, that's all superstition, and people trying to satisfy their empty lives." Sherlock said.

"Look, we don't have time to argue this. Something is faster, and possibly more powerful than Cas. We don't know what side this woman-" Sam began before Castiel cut him off.

"She is no woman."

"But I thought you said-" Dean interjected, Cas continued.

"She IS female, however, she seemed more of an adolescent than a woman." Castiel continued.

"A teenager?" The Doctor asked, brow creased.

Castiel nodded and a creak was heard from upstairs. Everyone tensed as Castiel vanished and they hurried back upstairs. When the got there Castiel was standing in front of Sherlock's chair. He was staring at someone sitting in it. Her back was to the rest of them. Sherlock walked up even as John gestured for him not to. Donna and the Doctor followed him, and eventually all of them stood around facing the mysterious girl.

"Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully as everyone refused to take their eyes off her.

"Hello" The girl replied just as cheerfully and she smiled. "It's rude to stare, you know."

"Sorry, it's just that we're all wondering, who are you and HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE WITHOUT ANY OF US NOTICING?!" Dean said glaring. 

"Ah Dean, always the charming one, but you are correct, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Phoena Nix," She stood up, extending her hand. A red cloak could now be seen on her and both Donna and John looked surprised while Dean didn't even blink. "And I am the person who brought you all together."


	5. The New Girl

      As everyone stood there shocked, Phoena just smiled like she was the happiest girl in the world. She looked at everyone like she couldn't believe her eyes. Sherlock immediately began to analyze her, John sam and Donna looked shocked and confused, and the Doctor smiled curiously while Castiel and Dean stared at her intensely.

"Why have you done so? What are you that you could beat me to this location?" Castiel questioned.

"I have my reasons. For one, I kew all of you for the job. There is a gathering, a plot that made it necessary for all of you yo be here. I must say though, I  can't believe I'm meeting all of you." Phoena repressed a squeal, and instead smiled bigger.

"Who is plotting, and what are they plotting?" John and Sam asked, strangely simultaneously. The looked at each other confused.

"Oh as to who is doing the plotting, Sherlock already knows, or has guessed at one of them, the same with the Doctor. Now your just missing one puzzle piece that you Winchesters have to fill in. On the matter of WHAT they are plotting, I have no idea that's why I brought you to this dimension."

        Multiple things then happened at once. John looked at Sherlock accusingly, while Sherlock suddenly looked worried. Donna looked hopefully at the Doctor while he looked desperately at Phoena. Sam and Dean met eyes and communicated silently about what the final puzzle piece, or person could be. 

The Doctor spoke up sounding bitterly hopeful. "You can travel through dimensions? I thought they were all sealed off."

Phoena frowned literally reading his mind. "Doctor, I can't. Some dimensions are easy. I could bring truckloads of people here. Others... only I could get through, or I would die from the excess energy I would have to use."

The Doctor looked saddened and fell mysteriously silent while Sherlock spoke up. "Why are you doing all of this? HOW did you know to do all of this?"

"Honestly, I care about all the worlds and dimensions I travel through. Sometimes I hear whispers that warn me of dangers, others I get full on visions. It's disorienting, but I learned a long time ago that they were worth acting on."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes in disbelief, thinking in his head, 'She can't be telling the truth. It's impossible. She looked about 16, MAYBE, there was no way she possessed the knowledge and power she said she did.

"But I do Sherlock, I also can't understand why you believe them," She gestured to all the surrounding people. "And not me. Also, you've heard how old the Doctor is versus how he looks, and he and the Winchesters can DEFINITELY tell you a thing or two about things not being what they seem." 

Sherlock looked taken aback and said, unusually quiet, "Did you just read my mind...?" 

"Yes," She said as if it weren't a big deal, then turned to Sam. "You'll want to show the Doctor the crime scene photos of the symbols. He'll know what they are." She turned to the Doctor. "I'm sorry I can't do what you want me to, but you need to know two things, one I am from the planet Pyra, and two you can't use the Tardis for a vehicle except in an emergency. They're searching the area for temporal anomalies and using it would give away your location." She turned to Dean. "I upgraded the Imapala for British standards. I'll fix it later." Phoena then vanished.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO MY BABY?!" Dean shouted running out to the Imapala across the street. Sherlock recovered from his shock and said as Dean left, "She put the steering wheel on the right side of the car. Didn't he hear her? She said 'British standards'. Most likely, that was the only issue she had to fix." 

Dean ran back in looking pissed. "She moved-"

Sam cut him off "The steering wheel, we know. Sherlock just told us. Doctor come here, I have the photos." He walked over to his bag, the Doctor following behind. 'Who was that girl, REALLY?' Sherlock wondered. He called to the Doctor.

"She said she was from the planet Pyra. Is that significant?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Possibly. They're very powerful beings. Most of the powers she described fit their description. I've never seen one before though, and the visions she spoke of, well... I've never heard they could do that." 

Sherlock frowned. "Is there anyway I could do more research on her... species?" 

"Sure," The Doctor replied. "Donna could you take him to the Tardis library?"

"If he promises to stop being a bloody arse hole, then yes." Donna replied in her usual manner."

"He does, and I'll go too, to make sure he keeps that promise." John supplied sternly as Sherlock pursed his lips irritated.

"Dean you better go too, if nothing else it will distract you from the Impala for a little while." Sam suggested.

Dean muttered something like, "nothing could," but nodded angrily.

Donna lead them downstairs and Castiel vanished again. They were even more confused than when they started


	6. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m attempting points of view now because it’s hard to keep track of all of the characters at this point. If you hate it tell me in a NICE way please.   
> ~TheFieryRedCloak

Donna's P.O.V.  
                As Dean, Sherlock John and I walked down the stairs and into 221C, I was overly excited. These people wouldn't believe what they were about to see. We walked towards the blue box and Sherlock immediately stared at it along with John.

"How'd you get it in here? How'd you make it vanish and appear like that?" John immediately asked as Sherlock just glared at the Tardis, as if it personally offended him.

"It just appears like that. It's the way it was made, according to the Doctor." I replied smiling slightly.

"How do you and the Doctor BOTH fit in there for trips? How does he expect us and a library to fit in there?' Dean asked suspiciously. Sherlock looked up surprised, evidently he hadn't thought of that.

"You'll see." I laughed, pulling out the key and placing it in the lock. She turned it and and pushed the door in. Dean, John and Sherlock were standing off the side unable to see in.

"That shouldn't be possible," Sherlock said gesturing to the door. "There's not enough room to push it in."

I just laughed and walked in gesturing for them to follow. I sat in the small seat of to the side and faced the opening. "You boys coming, or are you going to stand out there all day?" 

"Why's it sound like you're far away?" John called and walked in. "Oh.... OH... Sherlock... you have to... have to see this." He sounded breathless. 

Sherlock walked in irritated. "What is it Jo-...?" He broke off. 

John laughed hard at the Detectives disturbed expression and gaping mouth. "You've done it!" John shouted laughing. "You've silenced the Smart Arse!"

Dean walked in grinning suspiciously. "Did you say Sherlock shut up?" He then noticed where he was standing. "Dude... It's... It's...-"

"Bigger on the inside." John, Dean, and I said at the same time. "Yep it is," I continued. "So the library?"

At that Sherlock ran out the Tardis doors, presumably to walk around the whole of the outside. He ran back in. "This is just... just ... impossible."

"Nothing's impossible. The word itself says I'm Possible." The Doctor said walking in looking worried. "Audrey Hepburn."

Sam followed behind him gaping with an expression of awe on his face. "It's bigger-"

"On the inside? We know, Sammy." Dean said cutting him off and breaking Sam out of his daze. "We're headed to the library, but when we get ther I want you," He explained pointing at the Doctor. "to tell me why you look like you've seen a ghost."

The Doctor realized he was being spoken too and I walked to his side. "What's wrong, Matchstick Man?" He just shook his head, silently saying 'Not now.'

Sherlock also seemed to come together at Dean's words and nodded. "Yes, the library... where to?"He looked at the different arch ways almost nervously. 

"This way," I said. "Watch the pool." I walked forward through the corridors and doorways, to the library. When I got there I skirted the edges of the pool to the library database, turning on every light in the library as I walked. I wasn't going to be in a library in the dark any time soon. 

"You can look at any of the books past, present, or future, as long as you follow a couple rules. You can not, can NOT, read any books about YOUR future. No... spoilers." The Doctor flinched at his choice of words. "Also no books marked 'TIME WAR.' that's my personal past and I'd rather not have you reading all of that. That's about it. when you have what you need meet me in the sitting room b the pool. Donna'll show you were." he seemed sad but Donna was irked at being told to babysit.

"OI! Doctor I am NOT a tour guide!." I heard the Doctor chuckle and my anger deflated a bit. at least his mood had improved. I sighed. "Well you heard him." I stood off to the side as Sherlock, Dean, and Sam gathered books. John was on the database and pulled up a picture of what looked like a teen romance novel.

"Sam, Dean, care to explain?" He asked.

"Damn Chuck!" Dean shouted.

Sam sighed as I laughed quietly. "Those were written in our dimension by a man who goes by the name of Carver Edlund. We know him as Chuck Shurley. He was a prophet who wrote about our lives. I'd rather not say more as I have no idea what happened to him." He turned to me. "Can we go now?" 

"Is everyone ready?" I asked not wanting to leave anyone to get lost.

"Yes."  John answered looking apologetic. "Sorry Dean, Sam"

"It's okay, you didn't know." Sam answered as Dean just looked peeved. I walked them towards the sitting room where the Doctor was pacing staring at some photos of what looked like Galifreyan. I recognized it from the note Phoena had left earlier. This couldn't be good.

"Doctor?" I said.

"Explain about the photos now will yah, Doc?

"I prefer The Doctor and these symbols, they're circular Galifreyan. This language could only be know by myself, and apparently Phoena. We're the only one's left who SHOULD know it. I don't know how she learned it by the way. The only other possibility of someone know this, would be someone who should be dead. He's been known to evade death before so I'll count him too. He is called the Master."

I got a shiver down my back. "What did the Galifreyan say?' I asked afraid of the answer.

'That's where it's confusing me." He pulled out the papers with just one written on each. "He wrote 'O' on one, 'I' on another, and finally 'U' on the last. I don't get it. I mean he's always been crazy but never vague."

" Oh Spaceman..." I rearranged the letters, confused as to how he and the others couldn't see it. The letters now speled out 'IOU' . "IOU? I wonder what that means?" Suddenly i heard all the books in Sherlock's arms drop and John looked at him worriedly.

"Moriarty..."


	7. Information and the Ways to Get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters from your friendly neighborhood author because I forgot to post Monday.  
> ~TheFieryRedCloak

Phoena's P.O.V.

 

    Meeting my heroes had not gone as planned. I was worried now, I'd answered their questions, but vaguely. I was so excited that they were all together that I got distracted. They probably thought I was committing the murders, or that I had something to do with them. I'd fix that soon. I HAD too. I flew to/appeared at (just like Castiel) the compound where I knew I needed to go. I heard voices, and perched myself in the rafters. I saw angel warding, but otherwise no locks, and few guards. I realized immediately that this was meant to SEEM guarded, while really being a trap. I then heard voices. I briefly heard a female voice say "It better be," then a sort of buzzing sound like I hear when I travel. 

"That can't be good." I muttered to myself. I continued listening and hear three distinct male voices. Two were British, which in England wasn't that shocking, the third was Irish. They seemed to be arguing.

"Look at my face I hate waiting," One of the British ones whined.

The deeper British voice replied irritated, "Oh hush you. We have our trap set and as soon as the Tardis materializes we'll have him. Then we'll get my moose and squirrel. Finally we'll get-"

"Sherlock? It won't be nearly as easy as you think." The Scottish one finished in a high pitched sing-song voice.

I shivered. I knew who these people were. "But who was the fourth person?" I muttered accidentally aloud.

"What was that?" The Master called looking up.

"I don't know what it is, but no matter. This should get rid of it." Crowley said cocking a gun.

I turned away ready to fly when a shot rang through the air. It hit me square in the shoulder and I cried out in pain but managed to disappear, reappearing somewhere I didn't recognize. I couldn't focus enough to get back to 221B. I was desperate. 

"Oh Castiel, please help me. I'm injured, and I have information. I got it the hard way."

Castiel appeared, confused. "What do you mean information?" Hearing his voice was like a God-send. He then saw the bullet wound. "That's right you're injured."

"Take me... back... please..." I managed to say before I collapsed. He caught me and we reappeared in 221C. He rushed in the Tardis calling for the Doctor. Everyone rushed in and saw me. I could hear everything but the pain was intense so I couldn't move. 

"She has been shot. She says she has information." Castiel said.

"I wonder what she did to get it?" The Doctor asked worried. Then everything went dark.


	8. Testing

The Doctor P.O.V.

 

   As I watched Phoena lay on the bed in the Tardis infirmary I got worried. Castiel had been unable to heal her, but Sherlock had been reading up on her species and now was apparently an expert. John refused to leave as besides myself he was the only certified doctor on board. She had lost a lot of blood according to Castiel, but I had no blood here, let alone he kind she needed. Sherlock said that wouldn't matter as they heal incredibly fast. He had John pull out the bullet and sow up the wound yet she continued to lay there, still as death. Donna stood beside me staring at Phoena. 

"She looks so young Doctor..."

"I know. There's no way of telling how old she is, as Sherlock pointed out. However from the way she acts, I'd say 18. In human years of course."

Donna creased her brow but nodded. She was unusually silent. Castiel stood in the back of the room looking at Phoena perplexed.

Almost as if he could read my min he answered my unasked question. "It's strange that she was able to pray for me to come, but I am not able to heal her."

I frowned. "Could I 'pray' and summon you?"

"I do not believe so. Would you like to test it?"

"Sure. I'm always up for an experiment." I said. Anything to distract me from Phoena's still form. Castiel then vanished and I well... prayed.

"Oh Castiel please appear in front of me." I waited a bit and he still wasn't here. I sighed. "Donna it's not working for me. You give it a go."

She looked at me skeptically but nodded. "Alright... Oh Castiel... uh... come here? Uh... please."

Castiel appeared in front of her but I remained looking at her. Stuttering wasn't like my wonderful brilliant Donna. Her knack for never running out of things to say was one of the things that made her my best friend. A noise on the bed made me turn.

"Castiel it didn't work for me." I said

"I am aware. It seems Phoena is conscious again."

"Really?" Donna asked turning, as Phoena's eyes opened.

"Really." Phoena said attempting to sit up. "And I have important News."


	9. Sacrifice

Phoena's P.O.V.

 

I sat up feeling an intense pain in my shoulder. The bullet wound was deeper than I thought. I reached it to the storage between worlds and pulled out a small glass bottle. Donna and John looked shocked as we sat in the living room of 221B.  
I shrugged. "There are pocket universes everywhere if you know where to look." I poured the clear liquid on to my wound and it healed almost instantly, leaving nothing but a small, light scar behind.

John just sighed. "Could you stop doing impossible things for a moment and tell us what you came for?"

"What is that," Dean asked gesturing to the liquid. "And where can I buy a gallon of it?" He was serious, but Sam chuckled. Sherlock walked in looking smug. 

"There what you'd call Phoenix tears. The... people, from Pyra are the foundation for the myth." Sherlock stated sounding conceited. "I've been researching your kind." Sherlock turned speaking to me.

I nodded and saw Dean looking at me warily.

"We've dealt with a phoenix before. It didn't end well for him." Dean said, threat obvious. 

I sighed. "I'm not here to do anything bad. I'm here to HELP." I tried to think of what I could do to convince them. I realized immediately there was nothing, that I PERSONALLY could do.

"Sherlock, analyze me. You say you've been researching my kind, so fill in the holes. Prove I mean no harm to y'all."

John, thankfully, nodded. "That's a good idea. Before we do that though, why don't you tell us what you got shot to learn."

I shook my head. "Y'all would just distrust everything I had to say. Let my credentials be proven." I cursed myself for my phrasing. They'd just think I was weird like everyone else. Oh well...

Sherlock nodded and began his analysis. "You're 18, going by your appearance. You were recently perched in a high, dusty place judging by the scuff marks on your jeans. You've lost someone recently. This person was definitely younger than you, or at least shorter in stature versus you. I can tell by the way when you're excited you reach as if to grasp a person's hand, then realize they're not there. This person is probably a sibling, most likely feminine judging by the way you dress, slightly 'girly' but you look uncomfortable in it, as if someone convinced you over time. However because that person is not here but you continue to dress this way I can only conclude you do it to honor their memory. Therefore this person is, well WAS close to you, probably a younger sister. You state you're from a different dimension all together, and judging by the way you act I can only agree, but you seem to be excited by everything we," He gestured to the entire group that was standing or sitting nearby. "Do. Therefore you know a lot about us, and admire us. we you're... heroes. Sherlock said the last bit a bit distastefully, as if her resented being someone's hero. "I can only conclude that you mean us no harm out of a deluded perspective of our lives. You may even be of some help."

I stood up facing away. I hadn't intended for him to know about Krystine, but he'd proven what needed to be proven. "Do you believe me now?" Everyone nodded or affirmed that they trusted me.  "Good. I first need to be sure you know who is doing all of this. I assume you've seen the symbols, Doctor?" 

"Yes, how'd you know about those anyway?"  The Doctor questioned.

"Sam was thinking about them very hard. Normally I can block out thoughts, unless I want to, they're overly concentrated upon, or i'm agitated." I replied coolly, turning back to them.

Dean who had fallen silent when he heard about my sister chimed in. "So how does that help us?"

"If you were paying attention, it gives two out of three of the killers. It was clear that they knew we'd work together. That message was meant for me, from Moriarty. They were written by the Master, according to the Doctor. You apparently have the finale piece of the puzzle."  Sherlock replied snidely.

"Listen here trench coat--" Dean began.

"Trench coats are cool!" The Doctor said. Castiel looked slightly upset.

"Oh hush, Doctor!"

"Anyway," I interjected. "You are correct, MOSTLY. I think I heard another voice, a woman's. He is right about The Master, and Moriarty. The finale puzzle piece is for the Winchesters. Sam?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I think it's Crowley." Sam said.

"WHAT?!?!" Dean shouted.

"Well The Doctor, and Sherlock talk about these other people as if they were their worst enemy. Crowley's top of our list, short of Lucifer. I really don't want to imagine him out of the cage though..." Sam shivered.

"Hold on, did you say Lucifer?" John asked.

"Yup." Sam said looking uncomfortable.

"As in the Devil? Like THE Devil?!" Donna asked.

"Yes, and Sammy probably doesn't want to talk about it. Phoe, you said you had info?" Dean said turning to me.

"Phoe? You know what, never mind.  The news, right. Well I was in the rafters of a warehouse where I sensed a dimensional anomaly. I heard a woman's voice say 'It better be.' and then a noise. The noise is the same one I hear when crossing dimensions. This plus the dimensional anomalies in the area lead me to believe they've created a device that can traverse dimensions."

"What I don't understand is how the Master survived, and Crowley got here in the first place."

I shook my head. "I don't  know... but," I smiled as I just got an idea. "I could find out."

Donna frowned. "Wouldn't that be incredibly dangerous? I mean they already caught you once. Also aren't you a bit young for espionage?"

"I agree. People putting themselves in danger to 'help' is how they go," The Doctor said.

My eyebrows creased. "I'm 18, also a bullet isn't a big deal. I've had worse." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at that. "Anyway it's my choice."

Dean spoke up. "She's right. We need info, stat. She can get it for us. They haven't seen her, also they probably wouldn't know WHAT she is. That way they can't keep her out like they could the rest of us."

Sam looked horrified at this. "She's basically a little kid, who's already risked a lot to help us. You want to put her in more danger?!"

"Sherlock if she got more information would it help you figure out what they're up to?" John said quietly.

"Yes." Sherlock replied.

"Oh I don't believe THIS." Donna wailed. You're going to let this little girl go into danger you yourselves wouldn't?!" She stormed out heading for the street.

"I'm not a little kid." I muttered as everyone followed her.

When we were all outside, Sam pushed everyone aside and walked up to Donna who was farther down the street sitting on a bench. John followed hoping to apologize or explain. Suddenly I sensed something was off. I quickly flew in front of the three of them and moved my cloak so it was of my back. They looked at me confused and dumbfounded as I extended my wings. Instantly, machine gun fire rang out hitting my back and wings, where previously it would've hit the three. 

"DONNA!!!!"

"SAMMY!!!!"

"JOHN!" 

I couldn't look I was focused on shielding them so I shrieked hoping he would hear. "CASTIEL, HE'S ON THE NORTH ROOFTOP DIAGONAL FROM HERE!!!!"

A few moments of gunfire passed, and then stopped. I waited a few more minutes then saw Castiel appear by Sam. I folded in my wings. As my adrenaline subsided I felt an intense pain in my back, I reached back and felt wetness.

"Crap..." I fell over as blurred shapes rushed towards me.


	10. Goodbye?

The Doctor P.O.V  
(Before the shoot out)

 

As I walked out, I felt bad. Donna was right, she was young.  She shouldn't put herself in danger. I already felt attached to her, with her quirks and strange way of speaking, the way she stared at the world with wonder. I felt bad when I heard about her sister, also hearing she'd dealt with worse than a gun shot wound. On the other hand, she'd proven to Sherlock she wanted to help, and COULD. We also DID need more information. Going without more information, could be suicide. Oh well, he thought as they stood out there. He turned and looked at her. John and Sam had gone to Donna. He should go too. Suddenly Phoena was gone. She appeared in front of Donna and the others, extending wings. They appeared to be about 15ft across, with what appeared to be golden feathers and, at a second glance I noticed red ones. I only had a moment to admire them when I heard gunfire. I was about to rush to their aid when surprisingly firm arms wrapped around me.

"You'll only get yourself killed!" Sherlock said.

"Let me go!" I replied not caring that he was right. "I have to go to her. DONNA!!"

To my right I heard a scuffle.  
"SAMMY!!!"

I turned slightly to my right for a second and saw Castiel gripping Dean.

"John!!!!" Sherlock called behind me. Strange... it almost seemed as if he cared.

Phoena shouted something I didn't here but Castiel did.

"Listen! If I let you go, I can stop this, but DO NOT run out there. You won't be helping Sam." Castiel yelled at Dean and then vanished. He was about to go despite what Castiel said but Sherlock tripped him and slammed his foot on Dean's back.

"LET ME GO CHEEKBONES I HAVE TO GO TO MY BROTHER!!!!" Dean hollered.

The gunfire stopped. Sherlock suddenly released me and I raced foward. Phoena closed her wings.  Blood started to flow freely from her back. She blacked out. Dean got there first, picking her up faceing the ground so he wouldn't hurt her. 

"Sammy you ok?!"

"Yeah Dean I'M fine. She... isn't.

Castiel flashed down. "Get cover. We don't know if there are more."

I ran up to Donna who looked terrified and pissed. We all headed back to 221C and back into the infirmary. Dean layed her on her stomach, as John began cleaning the wound and hooking up machinery. 

"It doesn't look good... I've seen wounds like this before, in Afghanistan. Not many survived if any. Generally they died from blood loss..." John said, his expression unchanged.

"That could of been us..." Sam reminded us as if we'd forgotten.

Who... who would do something like this?" Donna asked and I turned to her.

"Monsters..." 

"You're very right. The man on the building was a demon." Castiel said.

"I thought as much. Moriarty wouldn't have approved of this. It was probably an over ruling on behalf of the Master and Crowley. Moriarty wouldn't be all that pleased after this. We could use it our advantage." Sherlock just about smiled.

"The Master definitely would've approved of this." The Doctor supplied helpfully.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE HEARTLESS?!" Donna suddenly shouted. "There is a little girl dying over ther and you're STRATEGIZING!!!!!" She stormed out to the console.

"Sorry. She's just a little sensi-" I began.

"She's right." Sam said and left too.

"For the record I'd storm out too if I wasn't needed to help her." John said as he frowned. "The cloak is making it hard to clean her wounds. Could one of you ask Donna to help me change her into a gown so I could better see her injuries?"

"I'll go." I said. I headed back to the console and found Donna sitting on the bench and Sam talking to her. I cleared my throat and walked up.

"Hello Doctor..." She said voice breaking.

"Donna..." I sat on the other side of Donna as Sam sat quietly. "I'm sorry. I should've been more sensitive... I've been ignoring my emotions since... since the library." 

She nodded beginning to cry. "I know... it's just... she saved us and now she's just lying there so still, for the second time in a single day. Both times are my fault..."

"What? No it's not. None of this is your fault." Sam said.

"He's right. How on earth could you think ANY of the was YOUR fault?" I said worried.

"Sherlock said she looked up to us... that we were her HEROES. She did all of this to prove to us she could, to impress us. She just wanted to impress us. Now we can't even save her. She's the hero..."

Sam looked like he was thinking this over.

"Well you could help save her..." I said quietly trying desperately to distract her.

"How?" Donna asked suspiciously. 

"John sent me to ask if you'd help him get her out of her torn up clothing and into a hospital gown. He can't get to her injuries completely at the present." I said hopeful.

"Okay. I will." She resumed her normal sassy walk and went back, leaving Sam and I alone.

"Doc?" Sam asked. I winced. I hated nicknames.

"Yes Sam?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making her stop crying. She seems like a good person."

"The best, that's why she travels with me. She keeps me from being the worst. She's my best friend." I said wondering why he cared.

"Oh... ok." He got up rather quickly at that and seemed... happier? I shrugged and followed.

* [] :-) * [] :-) * [] :-) * [] :-) * [] :-) * [] :-) * []

When Donna came and got me she looked sad, and perplexed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Scars... she has so many scars. And the wound? Its deep... VERY deep." She replied looking distant. "The strange thing is they're not all gun or knife wounds. Some are arrow wounds, or sword wounds. It's strange..." she said walking in.

She was wearing a hospital gown over her jeans and still her cloak.

"I thought you said the cloak was a problem?" I asked as John sighed.

"We can't get it off." Sherlock said frustrated as he searched fruitlessly for a clasp.

John nodded. "He's right, we can't."

Dean walked in with knife. "We can cut it off though."

"Don't," Sherlock snapped.

"Why not, Holmes?" Dean asked irritated.

In answer he turned to the Doctor. "Why is your box always a police public call box? I assume it can be disguised, as advanced as it appears."

"Well the thing that disguises it is broken..." I excused.

"But you know how to fix it?" Sherlock pressed.

"Well... yes. It's just after all this time it's become important to me for it to look like that." I admitted.

"That is why we won't cut the cloak. Certainly it makes her stand out, yet she continues to wear it. Obviously there is some sentimental value of the cloak that we do not know about, the reason she continues to wear it despite it's oddity."

Dean sighed putting away the knife. "So we're choosing sentimental value over something that could help save her life?"

"No we're finding a better way to-" Sherlock began.

"To get it off me?" Phoena suddenly asked. She looked extremely pale and was breathing raggedly. 

"Phoena!" John said sounding shocked. "With all the blood you lost you shouldn't be able to be conscious, let alone speaking!"

"Well I'm tougher than I look," She gasped out, then tried to sit up.

John made a move to stop her and I stopped him. I helped her up.

"We're having a little trouble with the cloak." I said.

"I noticed." She was already out of breath from having sat up. "I've got it." She played with small ruby that connected the fabric of the cloak. She turned it a few times and it opened. The she went to take it off. Donna hurried to help her then made her lie on her stomach again.

"Thank you... for saving our lives..." Donna said.

"Yeah... thanks for saving Sammy... I couldn't live without him..." Dean said as Sam looked uncomfortable.

"And for saving me." John said. "I must tell you... your wound is bad... and you've lost a lot of blood. It doesn't look good." His face was impassive, but I recognized the pain in his eyes. It was in mine too. This girl who we barely knew had risked her life to save theirs and now she was dying.

"Do you have any family or friends in this dimension we can contact?" I asked desperately trying to help.

Unfortunately, she shook her head. "No... none." 

"Well I would disagree." Sherlock started.

"Oh stop being a dick Sherlock!" John interrupted.

"No it's okay I want to hear what Sherlock has to say. Maybe he knows something I don't." Phoena said.

"Oh I do." Sherlock answered and John sighed angrily. "I believe that we," He paused, as if he was unsure. "Are your... friends." 

What do you know? Apparently Sherlock does have a heart. John looked confused but Donna hugged Sherlock. She HUGGED him. Today was full of suprises. She pulled away.

"He's right. We ARE your friends. We're NOT your heroes. Today you're OUR hero." Donna said.

Phoena became slightly stiller as she said that and the heart monitor beeped slower. Then it stopped. John checked her breathing. It too had stopped.

"She's dead..." He said.

Suddenly Dean and Sam were yanking us back from the bed as far away as the small infirmary would allow.

Donna, who was crying, resumed her usual attitude for a second. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"When Phoenixes die... well they get a little-" Dean began.

Phoena... Phoena's's... BODY caught fire cutting him off. 

"Combustible." Sam finished. "It'll go out in a minute."

They were right. Within minutes the fire went out and all that was left was ashes. Donna rushed to the table careful not to stir up the ashes.

"Goodbye?"


	11. Rising from the Ashes

Dean's P.O.V. 

         Donna was on her knees at the edge of the bed crying. I just stood there. I really wondered why Donna was crying. we barely knew this chick, and now she was ashes. People tended to die around Sammy and I was unfortunately used to it. This girl did save Sammy, for that I was grateful.  She also was young... so young. She was an older sister too. She'd lost her sister. I knew how that felt.

"Perhaps we should say something... " Cheekbones said, unsure.

"Uh.. yeah." I agreed, looking at Sammy. He was better at stuff like this.

"Thank you for being so brave, Phoena." John said.

"Thanks for doing your best to help." Sammy said sounding sad. I met his eyes and saw him nod towards me, but the Doctor got there first.

"You were brilliant..." The Doctor said. was he crying too?

Cheekbones also spoke up. "Um... you were a very useful person." Well... at least he tried.

It was my turn. "Uh..."  
Suddenly Donna backed up quickly, so quickly she fell on her back. She looked terrified. I looked at the table where she was looking, and pulled out my knife. Sam grabbed Donna and helped her up standing in front of her. What was up with those two? I turned back to the ashes, which seemed to have grown, and were moving.

"Ashes aren't supposed to do that are they, Doc?" I said moving closer.

"No... Sherlock did you come across anything in your research?" The Doctor answered

"Possibly" He replied.

I got closer and heard a gasp below me. I looked down. The was Phona's face gasping for breath. I resisted the urge to stab anyway. I didn't like supernatural things. I put my knife away as all the she's fell off her face. The rest of her was still buried in ashes.

"Need help getting out?" I asked reaching down to dig her out. I may not like the supernatural, but it didn't faze me.

"NO!" she said quickly, and I backed up. "Sorry I just uh..." She started,

"Just what?" I asked, but Donna seemed to understand the look Phoena was giving her. She stirred from her position and pushed past Sammy. Then she brought Phoena's cloak.

"Turn around boys." She said and I understood. We turned around and when Donna said, we turned back around. Phoena's cloak covered her whole body and she and Donna left the infirmary.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"The wardrobe." The Doctor said. 

"What just happened?" John asked bewildered.

"Why John, you just witnessed a Phoenix, rising from the ashes."


	12. Analyzing

SHERLOCK P.O.V.

  When we exited the Tardis we headed back to the flat. I was in the lead, I didn't like the Tardis. It defied physics far too much for my taste. I sat down in my chair and began to think. I still knew we could use Phonea as a way to get information.  Especially now that Moriarty was on edge, information could be given out carelessly. Phoena came up the stairs and layer on my couch. I frowned as she fell asleep.

"She said that the process takes a lot of her energy." The red head, Donna said in explanation.

I nodded still irritated. John, Dean and The Doctor had left to get food. I didn't know he long ago. Castiel, the supposed angel had also gone with no explanation. Samuel had taken John's bad upstairs, in need of rest. Donna yawned.

"I'm going to my room back on the Tardis." She announced. "Watch her will you?" She left before I could respond.

I looked over at the sleeping girl's form as the sun went down. I had done a quick job deducing her before, but now in this silence I had an opportunity to do better. As I looked at her I notice led her reaching out in her sleep, which again told me of her missing or dead younger sister. However she also was laying on her side as if she expected to be held. That suggested she was separated,  or lost a recent love. He also could see her face now that her hood was off. Her short cropped hair and miniscule make up suggested a distant or non feminine maternal figure. She had chosen to be a 'Tom boy' because of that. He hair was brown and slightly wavy. Another thing I hadn't noticed before was a a red a gold feather was in her hair. The dress she had chosen from the Tardis wardrobe was simple, but... medieval.  It was strange and suggested something else was about to happen that I didn't understand and that bothered me. Even though her eyes were closed at the moment I knew they were golden hazel,  and could briefly flash gold. I continued to stare at her puzzled about her clothing when I heard John's keys in the door. Then I heard my the neanderthal,  DEAN, loudly complaining about the lack of 'burgers'. However John was the first in the flat.

"What are you doing? How long have you been staring at her like that?" He asked as Dean came up behind him.

I turned to face him. "Thinking. About as long as you've been gone." I shrugged.

"Creepy man. Staring at a girl for that long while she's sleeping..." Dean said looking serious.

I turned to him. "Look at what she's wearing. It's a bit medieval for this time? I was wondering why she might've decided to wear it." I snapped.

"Kay man no need to get antsy." Dean defended.

The Doctor walked in with fish and chips and I just sighed. These people were so extraordinary, while at the same time so ordinary


	13. Choices

After I woke up we ate. Well, everyone except Sherlock and the Doctor. Dean and I, hungry after rising, consumed their portions gladly. We started talking.

"So Phoena, why wasn't your ability to resurrect in the books?" John asked tenatively.

"Well it's not like we want EVERYONE to know. Like the Doctor can regen-" I cut off. He probably wouldn't want everyone to know either. Oops. "Never mind."

"Well why didn't you tell US before!?" Donna asked not so tenatively.

"Well... it's... unreliable..." I said. "It doesn't always work so I didn't want to give anyone false hope." I said looking at my new red ankle boots I had aquired from the Tardis wardrobe. 

It was silent for a bit after that,  then Sherlock spoke up. "So with Moriarty at odds with both Crowley AND the Master, now would be the time to find out information in secret. Moriarty will be on edge and in less control."

"You're not still gonna make her go!" Donna shouted and Sam frowned in agreement. My heart filled with love that they cared so much about me. It was like a dream come true. It also was annoying. I wasn't a little kid.

"He's not MAKING me do anything. " I said quietly. 

"She's right though. We shouldn't ask you to put yourself in more danger." The Doctor said with a serious face.

My heart fell. He didn't think I could manage? He thought that I couldn't do it? That wasn't how I remembered the Doctor. Maybe the library damaged him more than I thought.

"Phoena's right though! We're not MAKING her do ANYTHING. It should be her choice." Dean said.

I smiled a bit. At least I had someone on my side, someone who believed in me.

"Dean you can't ask her to join your crusade because YOU think it's right." Sam said glaring at the older Winchester. 

I sighed this would go on forever, so I made my choice. I vanished. Little did I know, they'd go on like this for two hours and only John would notice I was gone until he said, "She's gone. Probably has been for a while. She made her choice."   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

LATER AT THE WAREHOUSE

Phoena's P.O.V.

 

I sat perched in the same spot as before looking down. There appeared to be no one nearby so floated down and tucked in my wings careful not to tear the new dress I was wearing. I knew what would happen if I came here. I'd seen it. I came anyway. I also knew that I needed to wear the medieval dress I was now wearing. My next destination would require it. I walked quickly but cautiously. Soon I heard an outraged Irish voice and new Moriarty was enraged. I smiled a bit. This was good for me at the moment. I hid behind a crate and listened.

"THAT WAS FOOOLISH!!!! IT WAS BRUTISH AND HAD NO FINESSE!!!!!!!" Moriarty fumed.

"Oh come on but you have to admit it was fun." The Master said and I looked slugh type over the crate in time to see his two year old pout.

"If we want to rule entire DIMENSIONS we have to be subtle! We need to be able to take over without people knowing what hit them." Moriarty continued irritated.

So they wanted to take over all the dimensions?  A bit of a goal. One they wouldn't be able to make. 

"We'd have to know how to pick the RIGHTvdimensions BESIDES our own. I don't understand how they defeated my demon in any case," Crowley spoke up. "With the Winchesters back in my dimension and no hunters here they shouldn't have been able to stop him. Also the security cameras fuzzed oout so we don't know if we hit anyone." 

"That's exactly why we can't do things like that without planning! It leaves us blind!" Moriarty finished exasperated.  
"Our other partner will not be pleased."

"Who gives a damn what she thinks! She's a means to an end. She doesn't even want to plan with us. She just wants her help with her PROBLEM." Crowley snapped irritated. 

I wondered who their third partner was. Maybe that's why I had to wear this dress, if it's who I thought it was then things would not be good. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down what I'd found. I folded it into a bird and blew on it. It vanished, but I knew where it was headed. Suddenly I realized, far too late, that it was quiet... too quiet. Something grasped my arm, tightly. 

"Oh look what I found.  A little birdie." The Master said standing close and tightening his grip. 

At first I was confused because i was sure I'd tucked in my wings and he couldn't see them. Then I realized he meant it metaphorically. Crowley walked over and two guards replaced the Master in holding me.

"I caught her sending a note to someone. A little bird that just vanished." The Master said.

I grimaced. I needed to be more careful, but I knew this wold happen. 

"So this is the bird I shot earlier. Not sure how she got up in the rafters before but look." Crowley pulled a feather out of his pocket and put it next to the one in my hair. They matched... perfectly. I put a smile on. I knew they wanted me to be afraid.

"You're a lousy shot." I said confidently. 

Crowley narrowed his eyes and looked like he wanted to slap me but then Moriarty walked up. 

"You look quite happy to see us, for someone we caught spying. Almost like you wanted to me us; the villains." He said.

"Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villian." I said mocking his accent.

He smiled but did a double take. This time analyzing me. I'd learned from Sherlock's analysis what quirks to avoid so he wouldn't be able to read me. Unfortunately this pissed him off. He glared. 

"Who are you?! How do you know so much?!" He called angrily.

"Well time dimensional travel let's you in on all sorts of secrets. The Master can tell you. I know things about all of you, past, present, AND future." I said proudly and realized my mistake.

"So you know how to access other dimensions beyond our four." Moriarty said.

"Four?" I questioned.

"Ah ah little birdie. We're asking the questions now." The Master said.

I closed my mouth obviously refusing to speak.

"Take her to the PERSUAISIVE room boys." Crowley called and the two demons began to drag me away. My vision had come true and there was just one sentence left.

"Let's make this birdie sing." Moriarty said.


End file.
